There's Something About Pinkie
by Roman Empire
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are together, but they haven't revealed their relationship to anyone else yet. This oneshot, written by KovuTheLion15, tells a nice tender moment the two share together. Slight anthro, details inside.


**This has anthropomorphic ponies. Written by KovuTheLion15 originally, I adopted it because he was caught red-hoofed by his parents. Poor guy! Anyway, he wrote all of the following:**

**Hi everyone, to what was going to be my Valentine's Day special! However, when I was writing this on Valentine's Day (which was my birthday, by the way), I suddenly got EXTREMELY stuck. So, this is late, but I wish it wasn't. Anyway, this is rated M for mild language and a lemon scene. This story is based loosely on Katy Perry's song Teenage Dream. Good inspiration I know. If anyone is offended by lesbians or anything I put in this story, then I am very sorry. You see, I've actually now re-written this five times, trying to get this right. Hopefully, I have. Anywho, let's get on with the story! Rainbow Dash POV!**

**A/N: I do not own My Little Pony. Although I seem to have a very strong attraction for Rainbow and Pinkie now... One more thing, this story is anthromorphic. So yeah, they're all humans. It just makes my job a heck of a lot easier.**

**There's Something About Pinkie**

My heart stops, when you look at me,

Just one touch, and baby I believe,

This is real, so take a chance,

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back...

Bored. Bored. Bored. That's what I was. There really isn't much other I can say about my current mentality than that.

For Celestia's sake, was there really nothing I could do?

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking for something to do. My eyes scanned my rainbow coloured room, searching for a clue, a sign, something to occupy my mind. My eyes crossed over my laptop.

Tried that.

Next was my PlayStation 3.

Nope. Bored of all my games.

I fell backwards onto the bed now, turning over and grinding my face into my pillow.

In the name of Celestia, why did being nineteen years of age have to be so dull?

But in that same thought, my eyes caught sight of a picture that rested on my bedside table. I quickly sat up, and grasped the picture in my right hand, staring at it.

It was a picture that had been taken by my mother. It was of me and my five best friends at my nineteenth birthday. I saw Twilight with her glasses, chuckling at the camera as a Stetson clad girl tickled her. Applejack was standing next to Fluttershy, who held her hands behind her back and wasn't fully looking at the camera. Can't say I blame her.

Rarity stood just behind Fluttershy, pulling the biggest pose she could, poking out her hips and chest. Really, I did like Rarity and she's a brilliant mate, but sometimes, well, OK, not sometimes, most times, she can be a bit... well... over the top.

But, despite all of the above, that's not the reason that the picture had caught my eye.

It was Pinkie-Pie, my friend.

My family.

My lover.

It had been on that day that we had both revealed our feelings to one another. We agreed that we should keep the relationship between ourselves for now.

That was a month ago.

Anywho, this picture was taken just after we had come clean to one another about our feelings. We were arm in arm, smiling, and we were both blushing badly at the camera.

Replacing the photo on the table, I lay back on my bed and thought of Pinkie, 'my missing puzzle piece' as I liked to think of her. I'm not sure what had made me start to fancy Pinkie. I suppose, actually, that's not true, I know why I fancied her.

It's because of how different she is to everyone else. Pinkie has one of those attitudes that is 'act first, ask questions later.' I liked that about her. Plus, she was always there when you needed her. I loved the way she bounced around instead of walking, I loved her curves, her clothes, her smell, screw it, I love her.

That thought lead me on to my next one. My Valentine's Day present for her.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and I still hadn't got Pinkie anything. I hadn't had time too. I was too busy worrying about Rarity's Valentine's party. I had reason too. You see, Rarity threw parties often, and there generally wasn't any rules, but with her Valentine's party, there was always one: attend with a date, or not at all.

Now, I had always gone, before I realised I loved Pinkie, but now I did, it was complicated. What I'm most afraid of, is my friends reaction. Would they accept me if I turned up with Pinkie as my date? Would they laugh in mine and Pinkie's faces, and turn us away? I hadn't a clue.

Again, I thought of Pinkie's present. I hadn't a clue what to get her. I thought about Pinkie, who was sitting at home right now. I wonder what she was wearing?

My stomach began to turn, and I began to blush slightly. I'm sure she was wearing her hot pants that she always wore to relax in... and her pajama top with showed you the perfect amount of cleavage.

Oh, Celestia...

I felt my hand sub-consciously move towards the lower half of my body. My hand, my evil hand, began to slide it's way beneath my tracksuit bottoms, and it stroked my knickers, which were now getting wetter with every stroke. Suddenly, I snapped out of my daydream with a gasp, removing my hand from my bottoms, as it hit me what I should give Pinkie as a present.

Of course, she'd love it!

I hope... It's just a good job I've got my own place. My parents would never approve of what I was about to do.

Not that I'd tell them, either way.

Quickly picking up my phone, I sent a text.

You at home?

I quickly pressed send and moved to change. Luckily, I had only been out of the shower about half an hour, so I threw off all my clothes. First, I selected a pair of lacy lingerie. They were rainbow coloured, (like everything else I owned) and I'm sure Pinkie would love them. Next, I chose some skin tight jeans, followed by a old long sleeved shirt, which had a faded cloud emitting a rainbow coloured lightning bolt on the front. I loved that symbol. When I saw it on holiday, I just had to get it.

Come on, Dash, focus on the task.

My phone vibrated on my bed, and I rushed to pick it up. Fingers fumbling on the keys from a mixture of excitement and nerves, I read the text.

Yeah! Parents aren't here either. Wanna come round for a bit? ;)

"Perfect!" I said aloud, smiling.

Yeah. I'm on my way round now. :)

I quickly sent the text and proceeded out of my small flat, grabbing my keys as I went. I grabbed a jacket as well, before closing the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Come on Rainbow Dash, you can do this...

I began the short walk to Pinkie's, feeling quite confident. But, with every step I took closer to her house, I got more and more nervous. But I was determined. She needed a present, and I wanted to show her just how much she meant to me. Of that, I was certain.

Next thing I know, the familiar front door was in front of my eyes.

Since when did I get here so fast?

Reaching out a now shaking hand, I knocked three times on the door. I heard footsteps come bouncing down the stairs, followed by a hand on the door handle.

I took another deep, steadying breath. Here we go.

The door swung back, revealing the pink haired Pinkie-Pie. And she wasn't dressed anything like I expected her to be.

She was wearing a vest top, but this vest top had the slogan 'Sugar, Spice and All Things Nice' written on it in italics and glitter paint.

Man, did that slogan relate to her.

Her bottom half was identical to mine; skin tight jeans.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie cried out excitedly, pulling me into a rib crushing hug. I hugged her back just as tightly, smiling into her shoulder as we hugged.

"Hey Pinkie. Let's go inside. It's kinda cold."

Pinkie released me and walked back into her house. I followed, kicking the door shut behind me. I removed my jacket, hung it on the peg next to her door, and ran after her. She was now sitting in her living room, laying across a sofa. I looked up and down my lovers body, before my eyes rested on her boobs. Hold on a second...

Was she even wearing a bra?

Pinkie, who had not been looking at me when I entered, looked away from the TV and looked at me. She began to giggle. She had obviously seen where I was looking. I began to blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pinkie." I managed to blurt out, despite my stomach doing constant back flips.

Pinkie giggled again, and walked toward me.

"Silly Dashie! You're allowed to look you know!" Pinkie said, still chuckling at me.

At this point, Pinkie was now standing right in front of me. She pulled me into a hug. OK, that was unexpected, but I returned the embrace.

"I've got your Valentine's present for you here." Pinkie said, whispering into my ear.

Her whisper sent shivers down my spine and I felt a twinge in my stomach. My breathing was becoming faster.

"Yeah? But Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow."

Pinkie shrugged against my body.

"Yeah, but I think you deserve it now."

I swallowed.

"Alright. Where is it?"

"My bedroom."

Then it clicked. The penny had dropped. I disengaged from the hug, and held her at arms length.

"Pinkie, are you suggesting what I think you are?" I said, secretly delighted.

Pinkie, quick as a flash, moved my arms aside and was against me in an instant, her hands caressing my boobs and her lips locked against mine. Hardly able to breathe, I kissed back. She released me just as quickly as she had grabbed me.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

I smiled at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Together, the two of us ran upstairs a spring in our steps. I was actually shitting myself. My first time doing something like this, believe it or not.

When we were inside Pinkie's room, she told me to sit on her bed. I did so without complaint. When she was certain I was sat still and not moving, she began to bounce around her room. She quickly closed her curtains, so the only light now came from the light bulb just above my head. Then, with a wink at me, she began to light candles, which seemed to be strategically placed around her room. She then turned off the main light.

I could feel myself becoming wetter and wetter just from the scene and the mood. Pinkie walked toward me once again, and suddenly, I felt frozen. I was paralysed to the spot, my eyes travelling up and down her body for the millionth time tonight. As she walked toward me, her hands seemed to travel over her own body. They started at her hips, before travelling up her body slowly. They came to rest on her boobs, and she squeezed them.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

My heart beat faster. My breathing was now more jagged. I could hardly believe what was happening.

Pinkie had stopped in front of me now, and her hands were at the bottom of her vest top. With one, slow, fluid movement, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. I had been right.

She hadn't been wearing a bra.

I looked at her now naked top half of her body, my mouth open with excitement. Her breasts were just so big. She rubbed her hands over them once more, grinning at my gormless expression.

"You like?" She said, putting on a Russian accent.

I could only nod and chuckle.

Pinkie pushed me lightly against the shoulders, so she was now laying on top of me. She re-positioned herself so her boobs were dangling in my face.

"They're all yours." Pinkie said, in an incredibly sexy tone.

Reaching up, I cradled one in my hands and took her nipple in my mouth. I was encouraged by Pinkie's answering moans. I began to swirl my tongue around it, savouring the taste of my lover. Her moans increased in volume as my tongue began to move faster and faster. Quickly, I had one more idea. I began to nibble on her nipple, very gently, as to not cause her pain. Pinkie's hands were moving up and down my body as I did this.

"R-Rainbow, H-harder..." She muttered.

I bit down with more pressure, but not enough so that I might hurt her. Pinkie squeaked with pleasure, and her breathing was extremely heavy now. Her pink, bouncy, frizzy hair was becoming sweaty already.

I removed my mouth from her boob, and commenced to do the same to the other. I gave it the same attention, and before long, both of Pinkie's nipples were standing to attention. She looked at me.

"My turn."

She lied against my body, pinning me where I was. She engaged me in another kiss. I felt her sweet tongue brush against my teeth as we kissed. I opened my mouth as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. My tongue wriggled to meet hers, and our tongues were soon dancing a lovers dance. It was a dance that I was not used to, but Pinkie lead me brilliantly, showing me the rhythm. I caught on fast, but Pinkie suddenly stopped kissing my lips. She kissed my collarbone gently and tenderly, causing the bottom half of my body to jerk. She chuckled as her kissing progressed further and further down my neck. She stopped when she reached the collar of my shirt.

"Well, this is gonna be a problem." She said, pouting and putting on a voice that invited humour. I grinned.

"Get rid of it then."

Pinkie didn't need telling twice. She quickly sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. She took one look at my lacy bra and laughed.

"Nice choice." She said smiling.

"Would you believe me if I told you I sort of wanted this to happen?" I asked her.

"You know something? I think I would have done."

She reached a hand behind my back and began to feel around for my bra clasp. She couldn't find it however.

"Where the hell is it?" She muttered.

"Pinkie." I said.

"Hold on a sec Dashie..."

"Pinkie..." I said, laughter now starting to flow into my voice.

"I know it's here..." Pinkie said. She now had her tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Pinkie!" I said loudly.

"What?" Pinkie replied, a shade of annoyance in her voice.

It undoes at the front."

Pinkie turned a deep shade of red, and she began to fiddle with the front. I smiled at her.

"You're so cute when you blush." I said. Pinkie gave a wide grin, only for her blush to intensify.

Pinkie, who had now found the clasp, undone it in ten seconds flat and pulled the bra from my body. She leaned back against me, her body heat radiating against me and making me, if possible, even hotter. She continued her kissing where she had left off, commencing slowly down my body. She dragged her tongue across my now exposed breasts.

Oh, fuck me...

The pleasure began to come even more now, thick and fast. Pinkie was doing what I had done, swirling her tongue around my nipples before nibbling on them gently. My hands found their way down Pinkie's body, and they froze on her bum. I squeezed her rump hard and Pinkie gave a grateful groan. She suddenly left my boobs alone and kept kissing her way down my body. I closed my eyes.

She planted a kiss on my stomach.

A kiss on my belly button.

A kiss that stopped just above my jeans.

"P-Pinkie..." I said, hardly daring to breathe. Her breathing was similar to mine, my eyes were still closed.

"Yeah?"

"I want you. So fucking much."

"Well, you can have me." Pinkie said, her smile evident in her voice.

She had to get off me to undo my jeans. Using this opportunity, I quickly opened my eyes and stood with her. I commenced to undo her jeans at the same time. As we were so close, I could feel Pinkie's sweet breath washing over my body. Next thing I knew, I was standing in just my knickers, facing my lover.

Pinkie was wearing a thong. She pulled me close once more, wrapping one leg around me and kissed me again. I pushed myself back into the kiss, placing my hands on Pinkie's bum again. We fell backwards, back onto the bed, but this time, I was on top. I had the power.

I grabbed her thong and pulled it from her hips and down her legs. As they were freed from her body, I tossed them aside, and put my head between my lovers legs.

"Dashie, d-don't make me w-wait..." Pinkie said, her breathing becoming so heavy she sounded funny.

I poked out my tongue, and gave Pinkie's now glistening womanhood a lick. My reward was a shudder from her, and a lover's groan.

I licked her again, and again. She tasted like cupcakes.

OK, I had to be imagining that.

Now, I had settled into a rhythm and I began to lick at a steady pace. Pinkie's moans of ecstasy met my ears, telling me that what I was doing was right. Her arousal was igniting my own again, and using one of my free hands, I snaked my hand under my lacy knickers. I began to rub myself as I licked Pinkie. My pussy was begging to slip a finger inside, which I only to gladly did. Pinkie's moans got louder and louder, before they were soft cries.

"Rainbow... R-Rainbow, I'm c-close..."

I removed my finger from myself, grudgingly, and wrapped both my arms around Pinkie's bare, smooth, soft legs. I pushed my face into her pussy, licking with all the force and all the speed I could muster. Pinkie suddenly yelled.

"DASHIE!"

She bucked her pelvis into my face as she came. I drank her love juices without a second thought. OK, she defiantly tasted like the icing you get on cupcakes. That was peculiar.

Pinkie's breathing was still really heavy. I stood up and looked over. Looking deep into her sexy, penetrating, ice blue eyes, I smiled.

"You like?" I said, copying the accent that she had used only half an hour earlier. Pinkie could only respond with a magical smile. She was still breathing really heavy.

"Pinkie, breath properly will you? You're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

Pinkie nodded, and eventually, her breathing began to steady. She looked at me.

"Are you ready for yours?"

"You sure?" I asked.

By way of reply, Pinkie pushed me backwards and pulled my knickers from my body. My guts began to circle on spin dry. I wanted this, don't get me wrong, but I was nervous. This was probably the first time I had been naked around anyone else, let alone a lover. Pinkie sat stop me for a moment, her still wet pussy rubbing against my stomach as she kissed me again. Eyes closed, I could feel her soft tongue tracing my teeth, her sweet breath against my face. I was in heaven.

But nothing prepared me for what happened next.

Whilst kissing me, Pinkie slipped a finger through my slippery, soaking wet folds. I gasped involuntary from the pleasure that shook my body. I bit on my lip as Pinkie disengaged from my lips and began moving down my body once more. She wiggled the finger that was inside of me, making me gasp and shudder from the pleasure. I closed my eyes once more, the blackness of my lids only creating images in my head of what my pink haired lover was doing to me. The finger inside of me was suddenly removed and I opened my eyes. I sat up ever so slightly, looking down at the mad curly hairdo that was between my legs. I opened my mouth, about to ask if anything was the matter, when suddenly, a rough tongue made it's way up my womanhood.

My back arched as the pleasure shot through my spine. My eyes closed again and I let a loud, sharp gasp escape me. Pinkie's tongue felt like magic. In fact, it felt unbelievable! Wave after wave of pleasure shot through my body with every lick. Daring myself now, I opened my eyes and sat up slightly again. I could now see Pinkie's face. Her own eyes were closed, and her face was pushed against my pussy. Her nose was tickling my clit as she licked up and down. She also had a small smile on her face. Reaching forward, I pushed her head, if possible, even further forward. Pinkie seemed to get the message, as she licked even faster. She dipped her tongue in and out of my dripping out, making me cry with pleasure.

That's when I felt it.

The pressure. It was building up, like water behind a dam, and eventually, that dam was gonna break.

"P-Pinkie! Right there! Fuck!" I said.

The pressure got more and more. I could stand it no longer. I closed my eyes, a steady blush on my cheeks, my sweaty rainbow coloured hair sticking to my forehead. I thought about everything that was happening, and realised that there was one person, one amazing person that had made me feel like this.

Her name had burned itself into my brain. As the pressure reached unbearable levels, I forgot everything around me. It was just me, and-

"PINKIE!" I screamed, gripping onto her blanket with every ounce of strength I had. My hips spasmed and my legs to to jelly as I came.

I could not think.

I could not breathe.

I could only feel.

And, by the name of Celestia, did I not want this feeling to go away.

Pinkie pulled herself onto the bed next to me and cuddled me. She licked a bead of sweat that was making its way down my cheek.

"Rainbow?"

"Yeah Pink?"

"I love you."

Pinkie had told me this so many times, but I never failed to smile.

"I love you too."

I kissed her forehead lightly, and Pinkie chuckled. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Shit, is that your parents?"

Pinkie moved off the bed, and poked her head through the curtain. Her face when she turned back was all I needed to know.

"Shit!" I said quietly. Despite my weak legs, I stood up and began looking for my clothes.

Knickers? Check.

Jeans? Check.

Shirt? Check.

Bra? Ahhh...

Oh, cock.

"Pinkie, where's my bra?" I hissed. I began searching frantically. Pinkie, who was already fully dressed, somehow, looked at me.

"I don't remember."

I ran a hand through sweaty hair. I needed to find it, and fast. I heard a key turn in the front door.

"Pinkie!" I said frantically.

"Pinkie! We're home!" Mr and Mrs Cake yelled as they walked upstairs to say hello to their daughter. I know that's why they're coming, because they always do it.

Pinkie finally found it, under her blanket. How it got there, I had no idea. Quicker than you could say Sonic Rainboom, my bra has clipped back on and I was fully clothed again. Just as I sat down again, Pinkie's door opened and the pair looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Oh, hello Rainbow Dash."

"Hey Mr and Mrs Cake. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Did Pinkie invite you round?"

"Yeah, she did. She was bored."

The parents exchanged looks of laughter as me and Pinkie eyed each other anxiously.

"Alright. Well, don't stay up too long." Mrs Cake said, adopting a motherly tone.

"Oh, I'm not staying. I'm just leaving." I said, smiling and pushing past them. The quicker I was away, the better.

Pinkie followed me downstairs. She came up to me as I pushed on my last trainer. I picked up my jacket, zipped it up, and looked at my girlfriend.

I pulled her into a hug, and we hugged tightly.

"Pinkie... thank you." I said, grinning.

"Oh, that's OK Dashie."

Rarity's party popped into my head again, and then it hit me; if I really cared about Pinkie, I wouldn't let what anyone thought bother me.

And you know what? I don't plan on letting it.

"Pinkie, will you be my date to Rarity's party tomorrow night?"

Pinkie looked at me, her face the most serious I had ever seen it.

"Are you sure? People will start to talk..."

"Let 'em. I love you, and nothing, nothing, is gonna stop that.

Pinkie grinned.

"Then I'll meet you there at eight."

"It's a date."

I winked at my girlfriend and walked out of her door, closing it behind me.

See, that wasn't so hard was it?

RARITY'S VALENTINES PARTY, EIGHT P.M...

I stood in a long, elegant, rainbow coloured dress, the same one Rarity had made me for the Grand Galloping Gala. I flowed around my legs and showed off my bust, not that I had much of one. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Pinkie.

And that's when I saw her.

Pinkie came toward me, also wearing the dress Rarity had made for her. Her hair was still bouncy and frizzy, like it always was. I watched the way she walked towards me. The corset that kept the top of the dress up made Pinkie's amazing breasts bounce as she walked. For once, she walked. She walked right up to me, and grinned.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." I said. We linked arms and walked towards Rarity's front door. Rarity greeted us with wide smiles.

"Hello darlings. Such a pleasure to see you both here. Now, where's your date Rainbow? You know the rules..."

I smiled at Rarity.

"I do Rarity. My date is right here."

I shook the arm that was entwined with Pinkie's and Rarity's jaw dropped. She managed a hasty smile, and nodded us through.

Further on through the party, people began to give me and Pinkie funny looks. I didn't mind it, but I could tell Pinkie was getting annoyed. Seeing a mic next to the DJ, Vinyl Scratch, I walked towards it.

"Can I use this quickly?" I asked her.

The DJ nodded, and turned the music down. Crowds turned to face me as I grabbed the mic.

"OK, what's everyone's problem?" I asked instantly.

A few people looked confused. I sighed and explained.

"Me and Pinkie? We've been getting dirty looks from all of you all night. What's up?"

A voice sounded in the crowd.

"It's just... lesbians aren't exactly most favourable."

A few murmurs of agreement rippled though the crowd. I looked down at the front row, where all my friends faithfully stood. Pinkie looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah? Well, here's a newsflash for you! I love Pinkie-Pie! Yeah, I said it. I'll scream it from the rooftops! I couldn't care! But I love her with all my heart, and why should I let a few idiots come in between me and her? She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and always will be."

I finished my speech looking down at Pinkie. She was grinning.

Silence rocked the crowd. No one said a word.

And then, applause.

**Well everyone, that was it. 5,000 words and three weeks later, I finally upload this! God, that took me forever!**

**I understand that it was long winded and the lemon scene was probably not the best, but to be fair, this is my first time I've written in first person perspective doing this type of thing, and I'm a boy writing like a girl, so it was insanely difficult. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please leave me some reviews, giving, as always, exact thoughts. As for my other story, If This Is A Dream, Please Don't Wake Me, I will update that chapter later in the week.**

**Until next time, faithful readers...**

**-KovuTheLion15 :D**


End file.
